Building control systems are often used to help control a building's environment. Building control systems are often used to control the temperature, humidity, air quality, lighting, security and other aspects of a building's environment. An example building control system may include a Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) system used to control the comfort level within a building. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. An example building control system may include a lighting controller that controls the lighting in the building. Another example building control system may include a security system controller that controls the security of the building. Another example, building control system may include an HVAC control module, a lighting control module, and a security system control module, all integrated into a common housing or set of housings.
Such building controllers typically have a user interface for allowing a user to interact with the building controller. The user interface is often integral with the building controller housing, but in some instances, can be remote from the building controller but in direct or indirect communication therewith, such as when using a user interface of a smart phone, tablet computer, personal computer, laptop etc.